List of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dawn of Destiny cards
This is a list of cards in ''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dawn of Destiny. There are a total of 1017 cards that can be won, and are listed below in the order they appear (note that some of the cards' names on this list are different to their ''TCG counterparts). The card list in The Dawn of Destiny is very similar to that used in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters video games; most of the differences are cards that were removed for The Dawn of Destiny. # Blue-Eyes White Dragon # Mystical Elf # Hitotsu-Me Giant # Baby Dragon # Ryu-Kishin # Feral Imp # Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 # Mushroom Man # Shadow Specter # Blackland Fire Dragon # Sword Arm of Dragon # Swamp Battleguard # Tyhone # Battle Steer # Flame Swordsman # Time Wizard # Right Leg of the Forbidden One # Left Leg of the Forbidden One # Right Arm of the Forbidden One # Left Arm of the Forbidden One # Exodia the Forbidden One # Summoned Skull # The Wicked Worm Beast # Skull Servant # Horn Imp # Battle Ox # Beaver Warrior # Rock Ogre Grotto #1 # Mountain Warrior # Zombie Warrior # Koumori Dragon # Two-Headed King Rex # Judge Man # Saggi the Dark Clown # Dark Magician (version 1) # The Snake Hair # Gaia the Dragon Champion # Gaia The Fierce Knight # Curse of Dragon # Dragon Piper # Celtic Guardian # Illusionist Faceless Mage # Karbonala Warrior # Rogue Doll # Oscillo Hero #2 # Griffore # Torike # Sangan # Big Insect # Basic Insect # Armored Lizard # Hercules Beetle # Killer Needle # Gokibore # Giant Flea # Larvae Moth # Great Moth # Kuriboh # Mammoth Graveyard # Great White # Wolf # Harpie Lady # Harpie Lady Sisters # Tiger Axe # Silver Fang # Kojikocy # Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth # Garoozis # Thousand Dragon # Fiend Kraken # Jellyfish # Cocoon of Evolution # Kairyu-Shin # Giant Soldier of Stone # Man-Eating Plant # Krokodilus # Grappler # Axe Raider # Megazowler # Uraby # Crawling Dragon #2 # Red-Eyes B. Dragon # Reaper of the Cards # King of Yamimakai # Barox # Dark Chimera # Metal Guardian # Catapult Turtle # Gyakutenno Megami # Mystic Horseman # Rabid Horseman # Zanki # Crawling Dragon # Crass Clown # Armored Zombie # Dragon Zombie # Clown Zombie # Battle Warrior # Wings of Wicked Flame # Mask of Darkness # Job-Change Mirror # Curtain of the Dark Ones # Tomozaurus # Spirit of the Winds # Kageningen # Graveyard and the Hand of Invitation # Goddess with the Third Eye # Hero of the East # Doma The Angel of Silence # That Which Feeds on Life # Dark Gray # White Magical Hat # Kamionwizard # Nightmare Scorpion # Spirit of the Books # Supporter in the Shadows # Trial of Nightmare # Dream Clown # Sleeping Lion # Yamatano Dragon Scroll # Dark Plant # Ancient Tool # Faith Bird # Orion the Battle King # Ansatsu # LaMoon # Nemuriko # Weather Control # Octoberser # The 13th Grave # Charubin the Fire Knight # Mystical Capture Chain # Fiend's Hand # Witty Phantom # Mystery Hand # Dragon Statue # Blue-Eyed Silver Zombie # Toad Master # Spiked Snail # Flame Manipulator # Necrolancer the Timelord # Djinn the Watcher of the Wind # The Bewitching Phantom Thief # Temple of Skulls # Monster Egg # The Shadow Who Controls the Dark # Lord of the Lamp # Akihiron # Rhaimundos of the Red Sword # The Melting Red Shadow # Dokuroizo the Grim Reaper # Fire Reaper # Larvas # Hard Armor # Firegrass # Man Eater # Dig Beak # M-Warrior #1 # M-Warrior #2 # Tainted Wisdom # Lisark # Lord of Zemia # The Judgement Hand # Ancient Jar # Darkfire Dragon # Dark King of the Abyss # Spirit of the Harp # Armaill # Dark Prisoner # Hurricail # Ancient Brain # Fire Eye # Monsturtle # Claw Reacher # Phantom Dewan # Arlownay # Dark Shade # Masked Clown # Lucky Trinket # Genin # Eyearmor # Fiend Reflection #2 # Gate Deeg # Synchar # Fusionist # Akakieisu # LaLa Li-Oon # Key Mace # Turtle Tiger # Terra the Terrible # Doron # Arma Knight # Mech Mole Zombie # Happy Lover # Penguin Knight # Petit Dragon # Frenzied Panda # Air Marmot of Nefariousness # Phantom Ghost # Mabarrel # Dorover # Twin Long Rods #1 # Droll Bird # Petit Angel # Winged Cleaver # Hinotama Soul # Kaminarikozou # Meotoko # Aqua Madoor # Kagemusha of the Blue Flame # Flame Ghost # Dryad # B. Skull Dragon # Two-Mouth Darkruler # Solitude # Masked Sorcerer # Kumootoko # Midnight Fiend # Roaring Ocean Snake # Fiend Sword # Skull Stalker # Hitodenchak # Wood Remains # Hourglass of Life # Rare Fish # Wood Clown # Madjinn Gunn # Dark Titan of Terror # Beautiful Headhuntress # Wodan the Resident of the Forest # Guardian of the Labyrinth # Haniwa # Yashinoki # Vishwar Randi # The Drdek # Dark Assailant # Candle of Fate # Water Element # Dissolverock # Meda Bat # One Who Hunts Souls # Root Water # Master & Expert # Water Omotics # Hyo # Enchanting Mermaid # Nekogal #1 # Fairywitch # Embryonic Beast # Prevent Rat # Stone Armadiller # Beastking of the Swamps # Ancient Sorcerer # Lunar Queen Elzaim # Wicked Mirror # The Little Swordsman of Aile # Rock Ogre Grotto #2 # Wing Egg Elf # The Furious Sea King # Princess of Tsurugi # Unknown Warrior of Fiend # Sectarian of Secrets # Versago the Destroyer # Wetha # Megirus Light # Mavelus # Ancient Tree of Enlightenment # Green Phantom King # Ground Attacker Bugroth # Ray & Temperature # Gorgon Egg # Petit Moth # King Fog # Protector of the Throne # Mystic Clown # Mystical Sheep #2 # Holograh # Tao the Chanter # Serpent Marauder # Gatekeeper # Ogre of the Black Shadow # Change Slime # Moon Envoy # Fireyarou # Psychic Kappa # Masaki the Legendary Swordsman # Dragoness the Wicked Knight # Bio Plant # One-Eyed Shield Dragon # Cyber Soldier of Darkworld # Wicked Dragon with the Ersatz Head # Sonic Maid # Kurama # Legendary Sword # Dark Energy # Axe of Despair # Laser Cannon Armor # Elf's Light # Beast Fangs # Steel Shell # Vile Germs # Black Pendant # Silver Bow and Arrow # Horn of Light # Horn of the Unicorn # Dragon Treasure # Electro-Whip # Elegant Egotist # Mystical Moon # Stop Defense # Malevolent Nuzzler # Violet Crystal # Book of Secret Arts # Machine Conversion Factory # Raise Body Heat # Follow Wind # Power of Kaishin # Dragon Capture Jar # Forest # Wasteland # Mountain # Sogen # Umi # Yami # Dark Hole # Raigeki # Mooyan Curry # Red Medicine # Goblin's Secret Remedy # Soul of the Pure # Dian Keto the Cure Master # Sparks # Hinotama # Final Flame # Ookazi # Tremendous Fire # Swords of Revealing Light # Spellbinding Circle # Dark-Piercing Light # Yaranzo # Kanan the Swordmistress # Takriminos # Stuffed Animal # Megasonic Eye # Super War-Lion # Yamadron # Seiyaryu # Three-Legged Zombies # Zera the Mant # Flying Penguin # Millennium Shield # Fairy's Gift # Black Luster Soldier # Fiend's Mirror # Labyrinth Wall # Jirai Gumo # Shadow Ghoul # Wall Shadow # Labyrinth Tank # Sanga of the Thunder # Kazejin # Suijin # Gate Guardian # Dungeon Worm # Monster Tamer # Ryu-Kishin Powered # Swordstalker # La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp # Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon # Toon Alligator # Rude Kaiser # Parrot Dragon # Dark Rabbit # Bickuribox # Harpie's Pet Dragon # Mystic Lamp # Pendulum Machine # Giltia the D. Knight # Launcher Spider # Zoa # Zone Eater # Steel Scorpion # Dancing Elf # Ocubeam # Leghul # Ooguchi # Swordsman from a Foreign Land # Emperor of the Land and Sea # Ushi Oni # Monster Eye # Leogun # Tatsunootoshigo # Sword Slasher # Yaiba Robo # Machine King # Giant Mech-Soldier # Metal Dragon # Bat # Giga-Tech Wolf # Cyber Soldier # Shovel Crusher # Mechanicalchaser # Blocker # Blast Juggler # Golgoil # Giganto # Cyber-Stein # Cyber Commander # Jinzo #7 # Dice Armadillo # Sky Dragon # Thunder Dragon # Stone D. # Kaiser Dragon # Magician of Faith # Water Magician # Ice Water # Waterdragon Fairy # Ancient Elf # Beautiful Beast Trainer # Water Girl # White Dolphin # Deepsea Shark # Metal Fish # Bottom Dweller # 7 Colored Fish # Mech Bass # Aqua Dragon # Sea King Dragon # Turu-Purun # Guardian of the Seas # Aqua Snake # Giant Red Seasnake # Spike Seadra # 30,000-Year White Turtle # Kappa Avenger # Kanikabuto # Zarigun # Millennium Golem # Destroyer Golem # Barrel Rock # Minomushi Warrior # Stone Ghost # Kaminari Attack # Tripwire Beast # Bolt Escargot # Bolt Penguin # The Immortal of Thunder # Electric Snake # Wing Eagle # Punished Eagle # Skull Red Bird # Crimson Sunbird # Queen Bird # Armed Ninja # Magical Ghost # Soul Hunter # Air Eater # Vermillion Sparrow # Sea Kamen # Sinister Serpent # Ganigumo # Alinsection # Insect Soldiers of the Sky # Cockroach Knight # Kuwagata Alpha # Burglar # Pragtical # Garvas # Ameba # Korogashi # Boo Koo # Flower Wolf # Rainbow Flower # Barrel Lily # Needle Ball # Peacock # Hoshiningen # Maha Vailo # Rainbow Marine Mermaid # Musician King # Wilmee # Morinphen # Kattapillar # Dragon Seeker # Man-Eater Bug # D. Human # Turtle Raccoon # Fungi of the Musk # Prisman # Crazy Fish # Cyber Saurus # Bracchio-raidus # Laughing Flower # Bean Soldier # Cannon Soldier # Guardian of the Throne Room # Brave Scizzar # The Statue of Easter Island # Muka Muka # Sand Stone # Boulder Tortoise # Fire Kraken # Turtle Bird # Skullbird # Monstrous Bird # The Bistro Butcher # Star Boy # Spirit of the Mountain # Neck Hunter # Milus Radiant # Togex # Flame Cerebrus # Eldeen # Mystical Sand # Gemini Elf # Kwagar Hercules # Minar # Kamakiriman # Mechaleon # Mega Thunderball # Niwatori # Corroding Shark # Skelengel # Hane-Hane # Misairuzame # Tongyo # Dharma Cannon # Skelgon # Wow Warrior # Griggle # Bone Mouse # Frog the Jam # Behegon # Dark Elf # Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2 # Mushroom Man #2 # Lava Battleguard # Tyhone #2 # The Wandering Doomed # Steel Ogre Grotto #1 # Pot the Trick # Oscillo Hero # Invader from Another Dimension # Lesser Dragon # Needle Worm # Wretched Ghost of the Attic # Great Mammoth of Goldfine # Man-eating Black Shark # Yormungarde # Darkworld Thorns # Anthrosaurus # Drooling Lizard # Trakadon # B. Dragon Jungle King # Empress Judge # Little D # Witch of the Black Forest # Ancient One of the Deep Forest # Giant Scorpion of the Tundra # Crow Goblin # Leo Wizard # Abyss Flower # Patrol Robo # Takuhee # Dark Witch # Weather Report # Binding Chain # Mechanical Snail # Greenkappa # Mon Larvas # Living Vase # Tentacle Plant # Beaked Snake # Morphing Jar # Muse-A # Giant Turtle Who Feeds on Flames # Rose Spectre of Dunn # Fiend Reflection #1 # Ghoul with an Appetite # Pale Beast # Little Chimera # Violent Rain # Key Mace #2 # Tenderness # Penguin Soldier # Fairy Dragon # Obese Marmot of Nefariousness # Liquid Beast # Twin Long Rods #2 # Great Bill # Shining Friendship # Bladefly # Electric Lizard # Hiro's Shadow Scout # Lady of Faith # Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon # Hunter Spider # Armored Starfish # Hourglass of Courage # Marine Beast # Warrior of Tradition # Rock Spirit # Snakeyashi # Succubus Knight # Ill Witch # The Thing That Hides in the Mud # High Tide Gyojin # Fairy of the Fountain # Amazon of the Seas # Nekogal #2 # Witch's Apprentice # Armored Rat # Ancient Lizard Warrior # Maiden of the Moonlight # Stone Ogre Grotto # Winged Egg of New Life # Night Lizard # Queen's Double # Blue-Winged Crown # Trent # Queen of Autumn Leaves # Amphibious Bugroth # Acid Crawler # Invader of the Throne # Mystical Sheep #1 # Disk Magician # Flame Viper # Royal Guard # Gruesome Goo # Hyosube # Machine Attacker # Hibikime # Whiptail Crow # Magical Labyrinth # Warrior Elimination # Salamandra # Eternal Rest # Megamorph # Stain Storm # Eradicating Aerosol # Breath of Light # Eternal Drought # Bright Castle # Black Luster Ritual # Zera Ritual # Harpie's Feather Duster # War-Lion Ritual # Beastly Mirror Ritual # Commencement Dance # Hamburger Recipe # Novox's Prayer # House of Adhesive Tape # Eatgaboon # Widespread Ruin # Goblin Fan # Bad Reaction to Simochi # Turtle Oath # Resurrection of Chakra # Javelin Beetle Pact # Garma Vow of the Sword # Revival of Dokurorider # Fortress Whale's Oath # Performance of Sword # Hungry Burger # Sengenjin # Skull Guardian # Tri-Horned Dragon # Serpent Night Dragon # Skull Knight # Cosmo Queen # Chakra # Crab Turtle # Mikazukinoyaiba # Meteor Dragon # Meteor B. Dragon # Firewing Pegasus # Garma Sword # Javelin Beetle # Fortress Whale # Dokurorider # Dark Magic Ritual # Magician of Black Chaos # Slot Machine # Red Archery Girl # Ryu-Ran # Manga Ryu-Ran # Toon Mermaid # Toon Summoned Skull # Relinquished # Jigen Bakudan # Thousand-Eyes Idol # Thousand-Eyes Restrict # Steel Ogre Grotto #2 # Alpha The Magnet Warrior # Invitation to a Dark Sleep # Barrel Dragon # Panther Warrior # Three-Headed Geedo # Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts # Jinzo # Swordsman of Landstar # The Fiend Megacyber # Beta The Magnet Warrior # Big Shield Gardna # Dark Magician Girl # Alligator's Sword # Parasite Paracide # Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon # Drill Bug # Dunames Dark Witch # Cyber-Tech Alligator # Gamma The Magnet Warrior # Toon World # Black Illusion Ritual # Negate Attack # 7 Completed # Lightforce Sword # Shield & Sword # Graceful Charity # Chain Destruction # Graceful Dice # Skull Dice # Card Destruction # Insect Barrier # Fissure # Trap Hole # Polymerization (version 1) # Remove Trap # Two-Pronged Attack # Blue Medicine # Raimei # Monster Reborn # De-Spell # Pot of Greed # Gravedigger Ghoul # Burning Spear # Gust Fan # The Inexperienced Spy # Reinforcements # Castle Walls # Ancient Telescope # White Hole # Call of the Grave # Anti Raigeki # Tribute to the Doomed # Soul Release # The Cheerful Coffin # Call of the Dark # Change of Heart # Solemn Judgement # Magic Jammer # Seven Tools of the Bandit # Horn of Heaven # Just Desserts # Royal Decree # Polymerization (version 2) # Last Day of Witch # Exile of the Wicked # Magic Thorn # Restructer Revolution # Fusion Sage # Sword of Deep-Seated # Block Attack # The Unhappy Maiden # Robbin' Goblin # Germ Infection # Paralyzing Potion # Neo the Magic Swordsman # Baron of the Fiend Sword # Man-Eating Treasure Chest # Sorcerer of the Doomed # Mirror Force # Ring of Magnetism # Share the Pain # Stim-Pack # Heavy Storm # Gryphon Wing # Gravekeeper's Servant # Curse of Fiend # Upstart Goblin # Toll # Final Destiny # Snatch Steal # Chorus of Sanctuary # Confiscation # Delinquent Duo # Darkness Approaches # Fairy's Hand Mirror # Tailor of the Fickle # Rush Recklessly # The Reliable Guardian # The Forceful Sentry # Chain Energy # Mystical Space Typhoon # Giant Trunade # Painful Choice # Snake Fang # Cyber Jar # Banisher of the Light # Giant Rat # UFO Turtle # Shining Angel # Mother Grizzly # Flying Kamakiri #1 # Mystic Tomato # Gaia Power # Umiiruka # Molten Destruction # Rising Air Current # Luminous Spark # Mystic Plasma Zone # Messenger of Peace # Michizure # Gust # Driving Snow # Armored Glass # World Suppression # Mystic Probe # Metal Detector # Numinous Healer # Appropriate # Forced Requisition # Minor Goblin Official # Gamble # DNA Surgery # The Regulation of Tribe # Backup Soldier # Attack and Receive # Major Riot # Ceasefire # Light of Intervention # Respect Play # Imperial Order # Skull Invitation # Nobleman of Crossout # Nobleman of Extermination # The Shallow Grave # Premature Burial # Inspection # Morphing Jar #2 # Flying Kamakiri #2 # Buster Blader # Time Seal # Graverobber # Gift of The Mystical Elf # The Eye of Truth # Call of the Haunted # Solomon's Lawbook # Earthshaker # Enchanted Javelin # Mirror Wall # Windstorm of Etaqua # Valkyrion the Magna Warrior # Alligator's Sword Dragon # Vorse Raider # Ring of Destruction # Aqua Chorus # Riryoku # Sword of Dragon's Soul # Seal of the Ancients # King Tiger Wanghu # Wolf Axwielder # The Illusory Gentleman # Birdface # Kryuel # Airknight Parshath # Fairy King Truesdale # Maiden of the Aqua # Robotic Knight # Thunder Nyan Nyan # Molten Behemoth # Arsenal Bug # Jowls of Dark Demise # Souleater # Slate Warrior # Shapesnatch # Servant of Catabolism # Humanoid Slime # Worm Drake # Humanoid Worm Drake # Revival Jam # Flying Fish # Amphibian Beast # The Legendary Fisherman # Shining Abyss # Beast of Gilfer # Gadget Soldier # Grand Tiki Elder # The Masked Beast # Melchid the Four-Face Beast # Nuvia the Wicked # Chosen One # Mask of Weakness # Curse of the Masked Beast # Mask of Dispel # Mask of Restrict # Mask of the Accursed # Mask of Brutality # Return of the Doomed # Lightning Blade # Tornado Wall # Infinite Dismissal # Fairy Box # Torrential Tribute # De-Fusion # Infinite Cards # Jam Defender # Card of Safe Return # Magic Cylinder # Solemn Wishes # Burning Land # Cold Wave # Fairy Meteor Crush # Limiter Removal # Insect Imitation # Gravity Bind # Shadow of Eyes # Gradius # Mad Sword Beast # Goblin Attack Force # Rain of Mercy # Monster Recovery # Type Zero Magic Crusher # Spring of Rebirth # Dark Magician (version 2) # Thousand Knives # Amazon Archer # Fire Princess # Dancing Fairy # The Forgiving Maiden # St. Joan # Marie the Fallen One # Jar of Greed # Scroll of Bewitchment # United We Stand # Mage Power # Offerings to the Doomed # Exchange # The Portrait's Secret # The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams # Headless Knight # Dark Necrofear # Destiny Board # The Dark Door # Dark Spirit of the Silent # The Earl of Demise # Dark Sage # Zombyra the Dark # Spiritualism # Gilasaurus # Collected Power # Skull Lair # Graverobber's Retribution # Deal of Phantom # Destruction Punch # Blind Destruction # The Emperor's Holiday # Cyclon Laser # Spirit Message "I" # Spirit Message "N" # Spirit Message "A" # Spirit Message "L" # Fusion Gate # Ekibyo Drakmord # Miracle Dig # Dragonic Attack # Spirit Elimination # Vengeful Bog Spirit # Nightmare Wheel # Byser Shock # Fatal Abacus # Life Absorbing Machine # Double Snare # The A. Forces # Reinforcement of the Army # Array of Revealing Light # The Warrior Returning Alive # Ready for Intercepting # A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon # Dragon's Gunfire # Stamping Destruction # Dragon's Rage # Burst Breath # Emergency Provisions # A Legendary Ocean # Second Coin Toss # Disappear # Bottomless Trap Hole # Ominous Fortunetelling # Drop Off # Fiend Comedian # Book of Taiyou # Book of Moon # Mirage of Nightmare # Call of the Mummy # Pyramid Energy # Bottomless Shifting Sand # Curse of Royal # Needle Ceiling # Needle Wall # Reckless Greed # Newdoria # Coffin Seller # Dark Room of Nightmare # Buster Rancher # Hieroglyph Lithograph # Dark Snake Syndrome # Banner of Courage # Metamorphosis # Reversal Quiz # Curse of Aging # Narrow Pass # Disturbance Strategy # Non Aggression Area # D. Tribe # Swallowtail Spike Lizard Card list Dawn of Destiny